A Robot Operating System (ROS) is a standard open source code operating system, it provides a series of software frameworks and utilities to assist a software developer in creating application software, and to provide hardware abstraction, control on underlying devices, implementation of common functions, inter-process message communication, management on data packets, and other functions. The ROS is a distributed processing framework in which the developer can individually design an executable file. Different processes can receive and publish various information (e.g., sensing, control, states, plans). There are applications running in the robot operating system, each of which can be regarded as a node.
However, the ROS itself has not provided a complete system-level real-time monitoring solution. As the ROS is applied to the field of automatic driving, and other systemic complex fields requiring high reliability, the monitoring solution currently provided by the ROS has failed to satisfy the demand, for example, the ROS can only monitor the live condition of a single node, but cannot accommodate a situation where a plurality of nodes are to be monitored in combination.